


Galanthus

by Iris_H11



Series: Poems for a Thursday [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Liam O'Brien, Snowdrops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_H11/pseuds/Iris_H11
Summary: For Liam and VaxThe Brightest and the Darkest
Series: Poems for a Thursday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193927
Kudos: 2





	Galanthus

**Author's Note:**

> For Liam and Vax  
> The Brightest and the Darkest

I leave you a bud of hope 

To sprout through the frozen fear

My matrons winter 

Giving life amidst death 

With bowed head

And wings spread wide 

Reverent 

Accepting 

It’s brief life of sacrifice 

Proclaims a future joy 

Gallant and gay 

Solemn and sad 

Fear and hope

A gift 

A promise 

Blindingly white 

Now is not forever 


End file.
